


RULES

by cookiehands



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiehands/pseuds/cookiehands





	RULES

There are 4 laws every punisher must follow; failure to comply will result in being removed from service. It has been 19 years since you first started this job, and you can proudly say that you haven’t been caught in any accidents or scandals. Not many punishers can say the same - in fact, you are the oldest living punisher under the Overlord’s command. To celebrate your seven thousandth day of working, you decide to take up an extra job. Normally, these smaller tasks would be for the rookies, easy and good to train with, but there is an infinite number of them, so you aren’t doing any harm. Right now, at least.

**Rule Number 4 - Review tasks carefully.**

“Aye, this’ll be easy.” You chuckle to yourself as you look over the files. This mission seems easy enough; it’s just a young boy. The papers say his name is Chris, 10 years old, and has been digging his nose into confidential documents. It makes the report seem almost fake, like the trials workers get to test their abilities, but the office would never give one of those to someone as important as you. Shaking your head, you step a foot through the Warp Portal, a punisher’s required mode of transportation.

The first thing you notice as you exit the portal is your target. He’s sitting up, and staring straight at you.

“Leave at once.” The young one said in a voice that sounded almost too deep to be his.

You scoff. “Y’ain’t getting rid of me that easily. Me an’ you both know I got a job ta do.”

Chris shrugged and said, “So be it.” He then stood up, walked past you, and locked himself in the closet. 

“Ya can’t hide in there forever, kid.” You say as you scratch your head. “I dunno what you’re getting at but I’m kinda on a time crunch here.”

The boy did not respond. Great. 

**Rule Number 3 - No job should require more than 10 minutes to complete.**

Five minutes of waiting, and nothing happened. No crying, no fighting, nothing. For all you know, he could be dead in there, which would lead to a large dent in your otherwise perfect record. You glance at the clock -- it’s 1:30. Chris’ parents are probably asleep now, which is good, because getting caught is the worst thing a monster can do.

 **Rule Number 2 - Do not involve outsiders.**

Just in case, you quietly shut the bedroom door and check the area for pets. Dogs are the main cause for the breaking of rule number 2, with cats being a close second. Rookies can easily forget to watch for nonhuman eyes, which still count as witnesses. There doesn't appear to be any animals in the room, which is good. Now you can get to business.

The closet’s door knob feels cold when you touch it, almost too cold. The lights on the other side have been turned on, you can see it through the cracks. What could that brat possibly be doing? 

You take a deep breath and slowly open the door. To your astonishment, there is no child to be seen.. 

“Did you really think you could beat me?” A familiar voice calls from behind you. You jump and turn around to see Chris, who has somehow gotten back on his bed. He raises his hands and claps them together, which creates a wide ray of light that shines at you.

“Wait a minute,” You squint. There is only one being capable of such power. Upon realizing your mistake, you drop to your knees and bow to the child. “I’m- I’m so sorry!.”

“It is too late for forgiveness.” Chris’ deep voice echoes throughout the bedroom. “You have angered me, and for that you must pay.”

No, this can’t be happening. You’ve closely followed all four rules for years, you can’t be stopped now- especially by such a simple one. There’s only one option you have left: run.

“ _There is no escape for cheaters._ ” The voice boomed before you could even get up. Chris’ face twisted in anger. “I will have your head.”

Almost immediately, an invisible string slithered its way around your neck: once, twice, three times. You let out a soft cry as the strings are pulled, and your life is gone.

 **Rule Number 1 - The Overlord is all-powerful**.


End file.
